


Осень, зима, весна, лето и снова осень

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sheev got himself a paramour and shit hit the fan, unhealthy relationship, xenophillia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: С той самой злополучной для всей галактики осени на Набу их годы проходят вместе.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Осень, зима, весна, лето и снова осень

Плэгас любит раздевать его медленно, впитывая в себя ту гордость и нетерпение, которыми исходит Сидиус, — это игра на выдержку для них обоих, и в этом они абсолютно точно теперь равны по силам. Сидиус любит устраивать из всего представление — красный бархат скользит по бледному плечу за худыми пальцами вниз, пока юноша изображает безразличие. Закрытый от шеи до пят тяжелой тканью, скрывающей все изгибы, — но небрежно подпоясанный, не скрывающий запястья и ключицы, что намекает на то, что под бархатом ничего нет; обещание полной открытости, отданное на откуп воображению. Плэгас доволен, что методы обращения со своей красотой, как с ресурсом и оружием, Сидиус обкатывает на учителе.  
Плэгас останавливает соскальзывающую ткань, когда замечает почти зажившие следы, едва ли нарушающие идеальную белизну кожи. Сидиус вздыхает, демонстрируя скуку, — и выдает ожидание реакции.

— Это не мои, — Плэгас обводит пальцем круглый след укуса. — Развлекаешься?

Сидиус пожимает плечами.

Откуда в нем желание сцены ревности, Плэгас не знает — это не в их духе. Как это желание сочеталось с ненавистью к попыткам ограничить его свободу, Плэгас тоже не знает.

— Если ты не хотел, чтобы я знал, мог бы скрыть, — кисть накрывает горячее плечо, — но ты хотел, чтобы я заметил.

— Не вижу смысла это скрывать, — Сидиус отворачивает голову в сторону, — как и обсуждать это.

Сидиус хочет всего и сразу, преисполненный гордыни, и Плэгас не собирается ему потакать.

Он дает совет не как учитель, потому что ни один ситх не стал бы беречь своего ученика. Он говорит как старший любовник:

— Это кончится плохо, и в первую очередь не для тебя, — и говорит это, исходя из жизненного опыта, а не чувства собственничества, но Сидиус уже вскочил, возмущенно одернув полу халата и закрывшись руками.

— Ты собираешься мне угрожать? — он задирает подбородок, и в глазах его блестит золото. — Не ты ли говорил, что я могу взять всё, что захочу?

— Всё, что тебе нужно, — поправляет Плэгас, — если ты хочешь добиться власти. Всё, что Сила сочтёт для тебя ненужным, ты не обретешь. Пока ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, а что тебе просто нужно для удовлетворения жадности.

Сидиус вскидывает голову, и Плэгас мрачно думает, что не потакать драматизму не получилось.

— Я чурбан, чтобы вытесать из меня, что хочется, — он шипит сквозь зубы, — и не твоя игрушка в личном пользовании.

— Верно, — Плэгас смотрит ему в глаза, вместо того, чтобы закончить его обучение и жизнь прямо сейчас, — ты должен стать мне равным. И еще им не стал.

Всё же ему стоит перестать ссылаться на ситхские обычаи обращения с учениками, если он решил переписать их на корню, и принять, что такими и будут последствия — будь Сидиус покорным послушником, равным бы он никогда не был.

— Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что делаешь? — Плэгас подзывает его жестом. — Мне безразлично, с кем ты спишь, но ты позволил оставить на себе следы. Позволил этому партнеру быть обнаруженным мной. Я знаю, что это для тебя значит. Что ты пытаешься взять, Сидиус?

«То, чего не можешь дать ты», — не отвечает Сидиус.

«Обещание завтра, а не далекой вечности».

Простые и блеклые образы, как пустой счастливый смех, проносятся в его мыслях.

«Возможность взять его за руку на людях».

«Возможность не думать, как с каждым разом отношения становятся всё сложнее».

«Власть над ним».

Сидиус медленно возвращается и опускается к учителю на колени. Бархат разъезжается в стороны.

«Я не требую того, чего ты не можешь дать. Я беру это у других».

В некоторых случаях необходимо дать ученику ошибиться, чтобы тот понял цену предостережения. Но Плэгасу искренне жаль, что Сидиусу придётся выучить предстоящий урок, и он надеется, что хотя бы не от малодушия решает промолчать.

***

Для такого тонкого дела, как политика, не могло быть ничего лучше безудержного веселья Охотничьей луны. Все гости принимали правила маскарада, играя роль дикарей, и таким образом всегда раскрывали себя настоящих — ибо кто, как не зверь, в душе жаждет власти? Кто, как не самый жестокий из предков человека, придумал иерархию власти, чтобы остаться с самым жирным куском, придумал, как убедить всех сородичей в своем праве на место в этой иерархии и как бороться с теми, кто сильнее его, без зубов и когтей?

Хего Дамаск собирал на Тайнике высших хищников; и поэтому Сидиуса тянуло к ним со страшной силой.

Сидиус умел подпитываться от всего низменного в живых существах: ярость, похоть и голод лежали в основе всех его манипуляций, как и страх смерти. Он обладал умением оборачивать эти простые вещи в образы тонких материй, убеждая даже самые ясные умы в том, что их сомнения вызваны разумом, а вовсе не животным страхом. Но кроме того, Сидиус как будто бы набирался жизненных сил, когда его окружали звери, — и первое же посещение Охотничьей луны привело в его состояние почти что эйфории. Сила била в нем через край, и когда он смеялся, этот смех заражал всех и каждого, перерождался в рык, крик и плач; когда он вел за собой на зверя, охота сметала всё на своем пути и земля становилась сырой от крови. После жаркого поцелуя с танцовщицей Сидиус покинул празднования, оставив заведенную толпу, и вся его страсть досталась Плэгасу, отвлекая от важных дел, которые эти празднования должны были скрыть, — но ему было не жаль прерваться.

Безумие шло бизнесу и связям на пользу. Сидиус повторил успех на следующий год и в последующие тоже.

Сейчас он готовился к очередному Собранию, прибыв вместе с учителем задолго до всех гостей, но выжидая нужного момента для появления. Стоя перед зеркалом, он втыкал, кажется, сотую уже шпильку в волосы, собирая их в высокую прическу, — как Плэгас предполагал, к концу празднования он вытащит их все и, если ситуация будет к этому располагать, к кого-то воткнет парочку.

— Веруна уверен, что мы любовники, — Сидиус не оборачивается на вернувшегося учителя. — Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.

— Во-первых, это правда, — Плэгас подходит к зеркалу, — во-вторых, какое бы он ни придумал для себя объяснение, подобная сплетня прекрасно скроет истинную природу наших отношений.

— Я понимаю, учитель, — Сидиус берет следующую шпильку, — но меня раздражает, что годы идут, а мне приходится терпеть репутацию слабого. Я знаю, знаю, что это только нам на руку, — он успевает возразить еще до того, как Плэгас ответит, — но я хочу располагать своими ресурсами и влиянием, а не пользоваться твоими.

— Судя по тому, во что ты превращаешь наших гостей, влияния и власти у тебя самого предостаточно, — усмехается Плэгас и получает в ответ странный взгляд.

— Молодость не вечна, — он кривит губы и касается своего лица, глядя на свое отражение, — юность увядает быстрее, чем страх. Я был бы дураком, если бы не воспользовался всем, что у меня есть, — Сидиус тянет кожу на щеке и отпускает, — но этого мало.

И в действительности, как насмешлива Сила, дающая в спутники тому, кто борется со смертью, существо, чья жизнь так быстротечна.

— Слова человека, понимающего, что значит власть, — Плэгас кладет ему руку на плечо. — Осталось только заслужить её.

Необходимо поддерживать в Сидиусе огонь зависти и злобы, так ситхи приходят к тому, что превосходят своих учителей; но с годами Плэгасу всё тяжелее сдерживаться, чтобы не отдать ему всё, чего он просил и на что не осмелился бы. Владыки ситхов так не поступают; также они не берегут своих учеников так, как это делает Плэгас, но только поэтому он и не поддаётся своим желаниям.

И, вероятно, таков верный путь Силы, потому что пока эту слабость учителя Сидиус не распознал.

Тот берет его руку, смотрит в глаза — целует длинные пальцы, в жесте уважения и обещания продолжения, и отходит от зеркала за ширму.

Попросит ли он помочь переодеться? Придет ли, растрепанный, только к рассвету?  
В какую игру с ним играет Сидиус сегодня и ради чьей выгоды?

Когда тот возвращается, Плэгас понимает, к чему такое сооружение на голове, — лицо Сидиуса скрывает маска из белой кости, нарочито грубая, будто древняя, но явно выполненная рукой современного ювелира — прорези глаз скрыты визорами, поблескивающими черным, словно ониксы в его волосах. Если бы не прическа, потерялась бы вся красота пропорций.

— Я вернусь, — Сидиус кивает головой и направляется к выходу. Плэгас провожает взглядом зелёный шлейф его одеяния.

Ждет — минуту, две, когда шаги на лестнице точно не будут слышны, — и подходит к окну, взглянуть сверху вниз на толпу.

Он не может отказать себе в удовольствии наблюдать за мастерством ученика и за тем, как он наслаждается всей доступной ему властью. Знать об этом Сидиусу необязательно.

Тот же плывет среди празднующих, расположившихся между кострами, словно варвары на пиру; в антрацитовой ночи Тайника только от огня и остаётся свет, и он причудливо играет в волосах Сидиуса, привлекая всё больше и больше внимания. Сверху видно, как все открыто поворачивают головы, и Плэгас подавляет в себе гордость за то, что всё это принадлежит ему. Остальные могут смотреть, трогать, делать что угодно — Плэгас обладает тем, к чему не прикоснуться.

И в этот момент зелёная ткань спадает с плеч Сидиуса на землю.

Плэгас закатывает глаза.

***

Сидиус сходит с трапа корабля, белее снега, — и тут же бросается на него с мечом.

— Не пытайся даже врать, никому, кроме тебя, это не было нужно, — он рычит, как зверь. — Это подло!

Плэгасу ничего не стоит отбить его удары.

Худшим было то, что он все видел, — все на его глазах, и он не смог предвидеть того, что случится. Его интуиция — он хвалился ею учителю — ничего не подсказала; Сидиус не почувствовал даже никакого напряжения в Силе.

Он целует своего любовника на прощание, подходит к окну и видит, как корабль разрывает взрывом. Хлопок и вспышка — другие участники движения даже не остановились, пока обломки летели на нижние уровни, звеня о стены.

Ничего особенного не произошло, трагическая случайность, как пролитый на новый шарф каф или опоздавший транспорт.

Но вот он замер перед окном, как статуя, протянув руки перед собой, пытаясь дотянуться даже не силой — просто дотянуться до него, и вот он кричит, сам себя не слыша.

Секунда — и жизнь пошла своим чередом. А он и остался стоять.

— Подлая, грязная ложь, — Сидиус бьет не на поражение, — Я так и знал, что ты просто врёшь про то, что никакой ревности нет, лорд ситхов, ты побоялся, что тебя обокрадёт человек?

Плэгас не знает, что произошло. Он понимает, в чём его обвиняют, когда чистая ярость Сидиуса сменяется душащей горечью потери, — и разочарованно обезоруживает его.

Он готов был бы умереть в честном бою с учеником, если бы тот того захотел, мог бы дать ему шанс, если бы Сидиус хотел его убить ради власти, — но такую глупую смерть он не примет.

Сидиус не теряется, и с его пальцев успевают соскользнуть молнии, пока Плэгас не отключает его сознание, воспользовавшись беспорядком в его голове.

Он стоял и кричал, потому что никогда в жизни с ним не случалось такого, чтобы Палпатин чего-то действительно хотел, смог этим завладеть и за это держался — и лишился.

Легко было бы проводить его таким прощальным поцелуем на войну и ждать, что он не вернётся. Легко было бы убить его своими руками, если бы учитель потребовал бы отречься от всех привязанностей, — чтобы убить и его после, выполняя последний наказ.

Но эта смерть была такой глупой и пустой, что Сидиус отчаянно искал в ней хоть какой-то смысл. В его жизни всё вело к выполнению Великого Плана — жертвы, которые он приносил, были великими.

Но это была не жертва, это была потеря.

Плэгас подхватывает его тело на руки с влажной травы.

— И что нам с ним теперь делать? — он задаёт вопрос, и 11-4Д благоразумно не отвечает.

Даже без сознания Сидиус не выглядит безмятежным. Его голова покоится у Плэгаса на плече, и тот некстати думает, что Сидиус же любит, когда его носят на руках, хотя и не признаётся.

Не то чтобы тот и отрицал.

Безмятежным во сне Сидиус выглядел очень давно, когда он сам ещё не привык к этому имени. С тех пор утекло много воды, и в те редкие дни, когда Плэгасу удавалось застать его спящим, что-то в его выражении всегда было настороженным, будто тот спал вполглаза.

Сейчас же на его лице, кажется, влажные следы.

Когда он добрался до тела, лихорадочно думая о том, что вот сейчас, сейчас он победит смерть, в этом глобальный смысл происходящего, он всё исправит, научится, как ребенок, которого бросили в воду, чтобы тот научился плавать, — было уже поздно.

Правая рука осталась на руле. Мидихлорианы и не думали подчиняться его воле.  
Сидиус не превзошёл своего учителя просто потому, что захотел.

И что ещё хуже — в тот же момент, как Сидиус ушёл, он начал забывать его лицо.

— Я надеюсь на твое благоразумие, Сидиус, я не стал тебя связывать, — говорит Плэгас, как только тот приходит в сознание и вскакивает на постели. — А теперь расскажи мне, за что ты хотел меня убить.

Ему хочется прикусить язык и забыть всю положенную учителю холодность, когда взгляд Сидиуса оказывается не яростным — полным боли. Не той, что может привести к страсти, дать силу, — разрушительного яда, разлившейся за грудиной желчи, такой боли, что обездвиживает, а не даёт двигаться вперед.

И раз это не та боль, что Сидиусу нужна, он имеет право его утешить.

— Ты знаешь, что я бы не причинил тебе вреда, — он садится на край постели. — Ты пытаешься себе всё как-то объяснить. Твоё объяснение логично, но неверно — потому что слишком сложно.

— Я даже не сказал, что…

— Сидиус, я знал, что это произойдёт, ещё несколько лет назад, — он кладет ладонь ему на плечо. — Я знаю тебя. Я не знаю, как он погиб, но уверен, что это произошло и что это случилось внезапно.

Сидиус отводит взгляд.

— Я объясню тебе, Сидиус, и я думаю, что в этот раз ты услышишь и поймешь, — пальцы машинально сжимаются. — Не ты решаешь, каков путь. Твоя воля — на него встать и довериться Тёмной стороне, чтобы она привела тебя к цели. Сила не одаривает тебя щедро, она скупа и даёт только то, что нужно. А всё остальное — ветром унесёт. Поэтому мы встретились. Ты научишься предугадывать этот путь, и тогда твои желания станут едиными с Силой. Но не сейчас. В этом и был смысл того, что произошло.

И как же дёшево отделался Сидиус за этот урок. Слезами и утешительным словом учителя.

Объятиями учителя, которые взял сам, — Сидиус прижимается к нему, и острые ногти впиваются Плэгасу в плечи. Это, наверное, самая большая близость, какая была у них за все эти годы, — Сидиус позволил себе быть честным с ним, и что-то неуловимо изменилось. Окончательно определилось.

И Плэгас чувствует, как колесо поворачивается снова, принимая, что в череде жизненных уроков Сидиуса он — следующий.

***

Момент настоящего единства был непостижимо прекрасным.

Сидиус давно чувствовал, как несправедливо то, что существа, единые с Силой, следовательно, единые с миром, вынуждены быть привязаны к материи, — но спустя столько времени, после стольких затраченных усилий он и учитель обрели истинную свободу. Разумеется, они были едины, — как и всё, существующее во вселенной, представляет собой целостное существо.

В таком состоянии Сидиус и не думает сомневаться в том, что возможно, они искали нечто совсем иное на своем пути, — потому что в основе их поиска всё равно было стремление к абсолютной свободе. И, возможно, потому, что более для них не существовало ограничений, Сила поддалась их воле — их ли воле, если это была воля единая?

Всё, что было до этого, вело их к победе — встреча на Набу; увлечение друг другом до одержимости, потому что только такой пристальный интерес мог, подобно скальпелю, обнажить истинную суть; каждый болезненный шаг, каждый выстраданный день.

Всё их терпение и все вложения — окупились.

Единство с Тёмной стороной было самым правильным, что с ними — с ним — случалось. Пока оно не кончилось.

В последнюю секунду Сидиус видит перед собой лицо учителя и думает, что сможет видеть его всю жизнь и конца этой жизни не будет, — и всё исчезло.

Он проваливается в темноту, и когда он падает, будто чья-то рука разорвала его грудную клетку, разворотила ребра и вырвала сердце — так больно. Сидиус ударяется спиной, и падение выбивает из него последний воздух — и оглушительный крик.

Сидиус никогда не чувствовал такой боли.

Когда свет возвращается, он снова видит перед собой лицо учителя — обеспокоенное, но со всё ещё блестящими от восторга глазами.

— Сидиус, ты… — Плэгас проводит по его виску пальцами. — Я вижу, ты в порядке, но… у тебя волосы поседели.

Учитель продолжает держаться за его плечо, когда он подходит к зеркалу на шатких ногах. Среди рыжих густых волос и правда серебрятся седые пряди.

— Что ж, — он сам прикасается к волосам, — видимо, я буду вынужден их красить.

И смеется, потому что он же должен быть радостным? Он же должен, но чувство прошло сквозь него, как призрак, и Сидиус смог только изобразить его отголосок.

Плэгас смеется в ответ и прижимает его к себе, и Сидиус должен бы быть шокирован. 

— Ты чувствуешь это, Сидиус? — тот кивает. — Сила содрогнулась, и мы стали этому причиной. Это удивительно — быть в эпицентре, а не слышать далекие отголоски. Это было по-настоящему, ученик, знаешь ли ты, что это значит?

Его держит в своих руках единственно важное для него существо, с которым они, наконец, стали равны, — это значит, что Сидиус почти получил всё, что хотел. И то, что он чувствовал, как жизнь утекает из него быстрой рекой, в нём так много сил, и чтобы опустошить его, потребуется много времени — но он не умирает; что-то приходит на место жизни, потому что пустоты во вселенной не бывает, она едина и на место Сидиуса приходит что-то ещё, они победили.

Плэгас прижимается к его лбу.

Он чувствует, куда течёт эта река.

— Значит, что мы не ошиблись, и Тёмная сторона поддерживает нас, — Сидиус закрывает глаза, пытаясь поймать за хвост то чувство, обжигавшее его изнутри, когда учитель делал так, — и наш путь будет ещё очень долгим.

Но кто по нему пойдет?

***

— Впервые попав на твою родину, я увидел в ней средоточие Силы. И я подумал, как это правильно и уместно, если Тёмная сторона найдёт себе пристанище на такой прекрасной планете.

Конечно же, Плэгас не имел в виду роскошные сады, дотлевающие в последних днях осени в остатках красоты, говоря о красоте Набу. Всё, что он помнит о тех днях, — как золотой закат освещал лицо Палпатина и как он думал, что от его безграничной ярости и глаза его должны стать скорее золотыми. Несмотря на то, что Сидиус был совсем юным, это время не было его весной — это тоже была осень, время, когда настаёт пора собирать спелые фрукты, пока они не сгнили прямо на ветке.

Но неизбежно пришла зима.

Плэгас проводит рукой по коротким белым волосам ученика — мягкие, как пух.  
У него так мало времени.

— Готов ли Веруна, Сидиус? — он заставляет себя отвлечься от тревожных мыслей. — Меня беспокоит то, что он может стать таким же неуправляемым, как и йинчорри, и что более покладистый руководитель лучше послужит нашим интересам.

Сидиус задумался над ответом, как всегда, слегка отвернувшись в сторону. Когда он ищет нужные слова — это всегда придаёт ему загадочности и создает впечатление, что это не сомнения тяготят его, а знание. Чудесный трюк, работающий много лет.

— Возможно, убирать его нет необходимости, учитель. Как и Ганрей, он ценит богатство выше чести.

Как долго ещё Сидиус будет называть его учителем? Плэгас стремился, чтобы между ними не было этой пропасти, которая заставляла учеников ситхов идти по головам учителей, — но теперь ему было тяжело представить, что однажды наступит такое время, — будто бы потерять Сидиуса как ученика было равно тому, чтобы потерять его вовсе.

— Так спровоцируй его, Дарт Сидиус. — он засматривается на знакомый профиль. — И посмотрим, на чью сторону он склонится, прежде чем окончательно решим его судьбу.

Сидиус, разумеется, всё это знает и без него. Учитель более не нужен ему для того, чтобы ответить на вопросы, — теперь Плэгас просто согласовывает их действия.

Причин, почему именно он это делает, кроме как исторических, Плэгас не видел.  
Ответом на его слова был только кивок головы, и Сидиус продолжил так же смотреть в пространство, думая о чём-то своем.

— Интересная мода на Корусанте, — Плэгас перехватывает его запястье, привлекая внимание. — Так удобно?

Сидиус поднимает на него глаза, и он видит, что тот действительно не может найтись с ответом. Неужели не так? Простой ложью стало бы «да», стал ли бы Плэгас расспрашивать?

Каждый палец Сидиуса закрывает футляр из серебристого металла с узорной эмалью, на фалангу на первых трёх, и длинные, практически когти, — на мизинце и безымянном. Абстрактный на первый взгляд узор скрывает стилизованные буквы — даже не читая, Плэгас знает, что Сидиус в своей манере цитирует ситхские тексты у всех под носом. Несомненно, тонка работа, индивидуальный заказ - ничего другого не могло быть ни у Палпатина, ни у Сидиуса. Навряд ли такая изящная вещь - просто прихоть; особенно учитывая то количество труда, которое должно было быть вложено в создание такого рисунка.

Это заклинание? Пророчество? Выдержка из личных записей кого-то из ситхов древности?

Выжил ли тот ювелир, что делал для Палпатина это украшение, или Сидиус решил не обременять его ненужными знаниями и пощадить?

Плэгас берёт его ладонь в свою. Красная эмаль - единственный цвет в одежде Сидиуса, и он напоминает о крови. Их руки кажутся зеркально одинаковыми теперь — две совершенно разные, но дополняющие друг друга гармонично стороны, так они и будут править, уравновешивая друг друга в Силе, рука об руку.

Но Сидиус всё еще молчит.

Положившись на интуицию, Плэгас стягивает футляр с указательного пальца.

Под ним ничего особенного — только короткий ноготь переломан так, что почти чёрный синяк заливает всё ногтевое ложе. Плэгасу кажется, что он и есть чёрный. И мягкий.

— Неудачно ударился, — Сидиус осторожно отнимает руку, — пришлось всё обрезать.  
Плэгас возвращает в протянутую ладонь тяжёлый футляр. Снова смотрит на белые волосы.

А как сильно он сам изменился с того времени, как обнаружил эту змею среди отцветающих роз? Он никогда не был подвержен иллюзиям, что Сидиуса сколько-нибудь волнует его внешний вид, кроме того угрожающего эффекта, который муун мог в целом произвести. Но Сидиус не мог не задумываться, что после стольких сменившихся сезонов к ним пришла зима.

Придёт ли весна за нею?

***

Что-то оттеняло его чувство триумфа, словно далекая грозовая туча ясным солнечным утром, — как знание, что всё неизбежно омрачится.

Сидиусу не нужно было умение предсказывать будущее, когда он умел предсказывать порывы души и использовать их с пользой для себя. Разумы и темпераменты разных рас галактики были для него подобны различным состояниям материи — все они подчинялись своим собственным сложным законам, но подчинялись беспрекословно, так как сама их суть в этих законах и заключалась. Он знал, как сложится его будущее, опираясь на предсказуемость людей, — и эта смутная тревога была для него непонятна.

Это была не грозовая туча в ясный день, а цунами на закате: он почувствовал первый толчок, предвещающий, что земля уйдёт у него из-под ног, но решил, что подступивший отголосок потери и горечи связан с Молом.

В каком-то смысле было иронично, что, как Плэгас нарушил все возможные правила ради того, чтобы его ученик стал ему равным, так Сидиус соблюдал все заветы ситхов, чтобы Мол никогда не смог по-настоящему стать его последователем; и при этом и Сидиус, и Мол были слишком дороги своим наставникам, что непозволительно. Губительно.

Как садится закатное солнце, так восторг от радости медленно стихал, а волны подступали всё ближе к берегу; и однажды в ночи, когда Канцлер пребывал в своих апартаментах на Корусанте, его как будто бы пронзила страшная, приводящая в оцепенение боль. Он был так шокирован, что на мгновение обнажилась его истинная природа, — в зеркале Сидиус увидел чудовище с золотыми глазами, гниющее изнутри и снаружи, едва ли напоминающее его прежнего.

Крик ужаса, который никогда не раздался, когда Плэгас умирал, эхом отдавшийся в Силе и вернувшийся к его убийце, — но не он был причиной боли.

Сидиус осознал смысл, который ему пытался объяснить учитель много лет назад, тот смысл, отсутствие которого заставило Сидиуса кричать так же, уставившись на свои беспомощные руки.

Ох, как же Дарт Плэгас мудрый не знал этого сам? Неужели он не чувствовал, что он на прицеле, потому что так близко к Сидиусу?

Боль была страшной — Сидиус почти испугался, что это сердечный приступ, но физически его тело было в порядке. В агонии билась оставшаяся человеческой часть его души, и Сидиус малодушно обрадовался, что в нём человеческого осталось так мало, — могло быть гораздо хуже.

Сила забирала всё ненужное, лишнее — а уж как он себе это объяснит, дело десятое. Благо что нынешнему Сидиусу причины более были не важны.

Он действительно понял, о чём говорил Плэгас. С удивлением, осознанием своей новой природы подумал: прежний бы Сидиус, Палпатин, скорбел бы по утраченному. В его разуме осталось только знание тех законов, по которым он должен был бы реагировать, — но он им более не подчинялся.

Цунами схлынуло, оставляя после себя голую землю.

Он сам был — цунами, непреодолимой стихией, которой нет дела до того, что унесло в океан, не существующей в системе координат добра и зла; просто чистой силой, меняющей мир.

Триумфа больше не было — только спокойствие, присущее безбрежному океану.

Что заставило Сидиуса думать о том, что ему положен траур, что траур по себе, учителю, прежней жизни, он не понимал. Вероятно, сказывалось то, что Сидиусу всё ещё приходилось жить множество жизней, и одна из них была жизнью его собственного призрака.

Траур при этом носил он сам. Надевая чёрную мантию перед встречей с Дуку, чтобы скрыть своё лицо, Сидиус подумал, что траурное одеяние всё под стать ему.  
Будущему Императору, победившему смерть. Скорбящему по самой смерти.  
И тому, кто её так боялся.


End file.
